


Rain

by TryingAndDoing



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingAndDoing/pseuds/TryingAndDoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the episode where it rains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Thunder echoed through the sky, with wind sending rain rippling downwards. The rain quickly picked up, turning into a complete downpour. Mouths were open, trying to catch a few droplets to quench the dryness that accumulated over the coarse of the hot day. Tara collapsed to the asphalt, laughing out of pure joy as more rain fell. She was getting drenched but found beauty in it. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to completely get lost in the moment of not having a care in the world.   
"You're crazy!" Rosita had been standing over her, grinning wildly.  
"So? Somedays you just.. need to live, you get that?"  
"I do. You're still crazy."  
"Asshole." Drawing her knees to her chest, Tara sat up and offered a hand. "Join me?"  
"What the hell, sure." Holding Tara's hand, Rosita laid down on the wet concrete beside her. Laughing, they opened their mouths and let the rain splash against them. Moments like this didn't come often in the world anymore. While the leaders of the group were deciding what their next plan of action was, the pair decided against joining in. Why bother, it's not like they had an important say in what they did. 

Instead, Rosita jabbed Tara's arm, eliciting a poke war. The poke war lead to a full on tickle fight, with Tara climbing atop Rosita, pinning her arms under her knees. Rosita wriggled underneath her, writhing in laughter. Only after pleading for Tara to stop did she, relieving her body from the involuntary spasms. Tara hadn't even know she was ticklish, it was a shot in the dark, but she now knew the woman was almost hyper-sensitive to the touch. Chest heaving up and down, Rosita held Tara's hands incase she were to try anything. At least that's what she told herself. Lifting her hands in surrender, Tara announced to her she was done, and swore she wouldn't try it again. Rosita nodded slowly, loosening her grip. Leaning down, Tara laid herself on Rosita, allowing herself to be wrapped into a hug. 

When they'd finished their war, Rick announced they needed to find somewhere safe to spend the night, because the storm wasn't going to lighten up, instead it was getting heavier by the minute. Daryl suggested a barn that he spotted earlier, not too far away.

Sadly for Rosita, it meant her excuse to hold Tara was coming to an end. As she began letting Tara go free from her hug she felt Tara's hands go to her cheeks, followed by Tara's soft lips crashing down expectantly on her own. The kiss was simple and sweet, lasting not nearly enough for either of them. Standing up Tara offered a hand to her, helping Rosita to her feet. They weren't too far behind the group, but at the back.  
"Race you to them." Tara teased before taking off running. Rosita was faster, easily, and poked her side as she passed. When they caught up, Rosita was clearly their first. Having won the race, she stole another kiss from Tara- not nearly the last of the night.

The barn was solid and sturdy, with a few cracks in theroof, but not too many to where the building wasn't worth it. It would hold for the night, keeping both rain and walkers out. Latching the door securely, the group dispersed to sleep. Rosita stole Tara away, taking her to a secluded section. They'd kissed in the dark for quite a while before Tara suggested letting their clothing have a chance to dry out. In agreement, Rosita tied a rope from the beams that were there and stepped out of the majority of her clothing. Thankfully she still had a few things that were dry kept in her backpack, which she planned on using as a blanket. Shivering, Tara also hung her wet garmets on the line. Tonight was going to be hard to get through, because there was a draft of cold wind making its way through the small cracks.  
"I knew that would be a dumbass idea."  
"Live a little. Besides, we would've gotten soaked either way." Rosita groaned in acceptance before taking Tara in arms.   
"Are we going to spoon or cuddle?"  
"Either. Just pick something fast. It's cold as hell."

Smirking and chuckling Rosita guided them to lay down, tanging their bodies closer. She draped her spare pants over their legs in a pitiful attempt to trap some warmth in.   
"You know, all day it's been hot as shit, but now? Now it's fucking opposite."  
"At least now I get to hold you without Eugine's spying eye." Laughing much louder than expected, Rosita shook her head.  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that. You did catch him in the library jerking off to us having sex."  
"Oh god. Totally forgot."  
"I wouldn't put it past him to be sitting there in the corner, watching."  
"I really, really don't want to be thinking about him masturbating. It's kind of a buzz kill."  
"Oh?" Rosita waggled her eyebrows toyingly. "We had something going on?"  
"Maybe. But him in my head? Ugh, that'll piss my night off."  
Sympathetically, Rosita turned and looked at him, then the rest of the group before returning her attention to Tara. "I don't blame him too much, though. Poor guy probably had a hard time getting any ass before this shit all started, now he probably has it worse."  
"Who knows, maybe he'll find someone who's into hair as wild as that."  
"Anything can happen." Resting her head on Rosita's shoulder, Tara nuzzled down to try and get warmer. "You're still so cold."  
"Told you it was a dumbass idea. Give it time."   
"Totally worth it. And I get naked time with you." Tara teased, her tongue peaking past her lips, caught in her teeth.  
"Is that what we're calling this?"  
"Only when we don't have sex."  
"Well," Rosita paused, dropping her voice. "I wasn't sure if you'd be into having it when there are so many other people nearby. It's one thing with Eugine and Abraham, but with this group? That's sexy." Lips pressed to Tara's ear, she was trying to lure her.  
"Totally not turning me on." Tara muttered. Somehow Rosita couldn't decipher if it was sarcasm or not.  
"Now?" Her cold fingers were kneading through Tara's underwear on her ass, gripping her ass cheeks firmly.  
"I think I'm too exhausted. That and look over your shoulder." Doing as told, Rosita watched as they saw a figure in the dark moving their arm and hand back and forth, yanking up and down.  
"Gross. Bet you it's Rick."  
"We're placing bets on who's getting off at night now? Sweet. Uhm, how about Daryl." Laughing quietly, Rosita turned back and kissed her.  
"We will see in the morning."  
"Cool. Goodnight baby."


End file.
